1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic components, a portion or the whole of an electronic component is accommodated in a chamber of a housing member as a mounting destination, and a terminal electrically coupled to its electronic component main body is inserted into a terminal metal fitting of the housing member, whereby the electronic component is mounted onto the housing member. For example, in the following technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-261119, a relay terminal is inserted into a terminal metal fitting of a terminal insertion hole of a relay block (a housing member) while a portion of the relay (a cover of a main body of the relay) as an electronic component is fitted into a fitting part of the relay block, whereby the relay is mounted on the relay block.
Electronic components are not always used on a static object being stationary and may be used on a dynamic object that is moving such as a vehicle. To such an electronic component used on a dynamic object, vibrations generated by the dynamic object itself or resulting from an input to the object are transmitted. The transmitted vibrations may vibrate the electronic component, which may lead to a contact failure between a terminal and a terminal metal fitting.